How old would you be?
by ShaViva
Summary: Challenge: write a one shot featuring a stargate character on their birthday. No word limit. Mine features Cameron Mitchell, on a milestone birthday. Happy birthday bailey1ak!


_**Author's Note:**_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY bailey1ak! **

I'm making this one a challenge - write a one shot featuring a stargate character on their birthday, no word restrictions. Hopefully this will inspire a few stories to help me celebrate bay's birthday! Thanks

* * *

**How old would you be?**

"I can't believe my baby is _forty_," Wendy Mitchell murmured, standing on the front porch of their family homestead hugging her son close.

Cam winced at how his Mom managed to make his age sound way older, grateful that he was flying solo for this mission. He'd grown accustomed to having SG-1 around but there were some things a man had to do by himself, like visit the farm for his birthday. He'd managed to fly under the radar so far for what everyone called a milestone birthday. The last thing he needed was to be ribbed by his team – Colonel Old Man just didn't have the same ring as Colonel Mitchell.

"Mom," he protested, squeezing her tightly before shifting away.

"What?" Wendy asked innocently.

"_Forty_," he said, emulating her tone. "You're making me sound three steps from the old folk's home."

"Don't be ridiculous," Wendy returned. Patting his cheek she smiled. "Forty is still young," she turned and opened the screen door, "for most things," she added mostly under her breath, disappearing inside.

Cam watched the door swing closed behind her, shaking his head with a rueful laugh. She never missed a chance to remind him that he didn't have unlimited time for some things – like making her a grandmother. Trouble was, he didn't have any options in that area and it wasn't like he could met someone at work – he was pretty sure General Landry would veto bringing home a hostile alien to meet his Mom and pretty much anyone at the SGC would be off limits.

Turning, he stood on the porch and let his eyes wander over the familiar view. It had been too long since his last visit – he didn't have the right to comment on any changes his parents saw fit to make and yet he was stupidly pleased to see that everything looked as it should.

"_Cam_," his mother's impatient voice reached him clearly.

"Coming," he called out, knowing what was next. His parents would have a present for him – wrapped in something more fit for a ten year old – and would insist on singing happy birthday before handing it over. They'd watch as he drew out the unwrapping, slowing pealing off each piece of tape knowing full well that it drove his Mom crazy. Once that was done she'd bring out a cake – homemade – complete with forty lit candles. He grimaced as he thought about how big the cake had gotten over the years, and how much bigger it would be by the time he reached retirement age.

It was the same routine he'd managed to follow almost every year, despite the trials of his job at the SGC. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

They were almost done with dinner before his phone vibrated. Taking it out he glanced at the screen. "Sorry Mom, Dad," he apologised, getting to his feet. "I have to take this."

"Of course dear," Wendy Mitchell replied.

"It's cold out tonight," his Dad added. "Use my office."

"Thanks," Cam nodded, dialling the SGC as he walked away. "Mitchell," he said as soon as Walter answered the phone.

"Sorry to bother you while you're on leave Colonel," Walter began. "An unidentified ship has appeared on long range scans. General Landry requested you return immediately. The Hammond is ready to transport on your signal."

"Tell them to stand by," Cam replied, hanging up with a sigh. Walking back to the dining room he didn't have to say anything. His parents knew from the look on his face that he'd been called back to duty.

"Take some cake," Wendy insisted, jumping up and busying herself at the counter.

"I'm sorry," Cam said, meeting his Dad's glance.

"Don't be silly," Frank replied. "It's your job. We understand."

"I know but that doesn't mean you aren't due an apology," Cam smiled. "All those years having manners drilled into me."

"I'm glad to see you listened to me in some areas," Wendy retorted, turning to him with a paper bag ready for him to take. "Now if you'd just listen to the rest and find a nice girl to settle down with my job would be complete."

Cam laughed. "You don't get done raising your kids – didn't you say that when I went off to the academy?"

"And it's still true," Wendy smiled, shifting closer to smooth a hand over his shirt. "You take care now, you hear?"

"Always do," Cam replied. There was plenty of hugging and handshakes and manly back slaps before he made his way to the front door. "I'll visit when I can," he promised, everyone understanding that it would be longer than they all liked before he'd turn that promise into reality.

"Cameron," his Mom called out before he'd gone a few steps down the drive. "Happy Birthday dear," she said when he looked back.

He raised a hand to wave back before getting in his car.

* * *

They beamed him, car and all, to the Hammond and from there back to the SGC for a briefing. When the decision was made to go greet their visitors, SG-1 were tasked to provide back up.

It was hours later before Cam remembered that technically it was still his birthday, although too late for him to return to his parent's. Making his way to the infirmary for the standard post mission check-up, Cam ran a hand tiredly over his face. The crisis had been averted after the exchange of a few shots to convince the lone alien vessel that the Earth was not defenceless, and subsequent long negotiations to come to an arrangement to trade basic supplies for some interesting defensive weaponry.

"You're lucky we're still open," Doctor Lam noted when he strolled into the infirmary.

"Sorry?" Cam blinked, refocusing his attention.

"The rest of your team have already been cleared Colonel," Lam pointed out.

"Right, sorry," Cam smiled, hoping to charm her a little since it wasn't his fault he'd been delayed. Landry wanted his report on their new friends for a meeting at the Pentagon the following day so he'd had to put that first. "Paperwork," he said.

"Ah," Caroline smiled. "Dad always was a stickler for dotting the I's and crossing the T's."

"Then he hasn't changed," Cam replied, "no disrespect intended."

"Of course," the Doctor's eyes twinkled, and not for the first time Cam acknowledged to himself that Doctor Caroline Lam was one attractive woman. His thoughts from earlier about lacking prospects in the relationship department came back to taunt him but he ruthlessly pushed them aside. The Doctor was so far out of his league as to be unattainable, and not just because she was the daughter of his commanding officer, although that certainly didn't help. He might be interested but every instinct he possessed assured him that she wouldn't say the same, and that was okay.

Lam was all business as she ran through the standard checks, pronouncing him 100% himself a short time later. "Get some rest," she said when he failed to suppress a yawn.

"Long day," he repeated again. "I was in Kansas this morning … and out past Saturn this afternoon."

"The life of an intergalactic super hero," Caroline teased.

"Funny how five years ago that would have been a nice joke," Cam smiled. Levering himself off the examination bed he nodded. "Thanks Doc – sorry I kept you up."

"Part of the job Colonel," Lam replied, making a couple of notations in his file.

"Maybe … but thank you just the same," he drawled, the Kansas in his voice coming out more because he was tired. "I'll see you next time," he said, taking his leave.

"Yes, of course," Lam was quiet until he got to the door. "Oh, and Colonel – Happy birthday."

Cam frowned, turning to face her. Seeing his file still in her hands he nodded towards it. "Inside knowledge?" he queried.

"Your doctor always knows everything about you," Caroline teased, "including your age."

"Let's keep that to ourselves, shall we," Cam requested hopefully.

"Feeling sensitive?" Lam asked.

"You'd be feeling the same after a morning with my Mom," Cam excused. "Her grandma clock is ticking – _loudly_."

Caroline laughed. "She wouldn't be doing her job if she wasn't putting pressure on you there."

Her tone was sympathetic but empathetic too. "Can I assume you get the same treatment?" he queried.

"Every special occasion," Caroline agreed, "but birthdays are when the big guns come out."

"What do you tell your parents?"

"Nothing," Lam smiled, her expression shifting from teasing to serious. "I just remind them of something I read a few years back."

"Are you going to share?" Cam asked when she didn't offer anything else.

"How old would you be if you didn't know how old you are?" Caroline quoted simply.

Cam's brow rose and then he nodded. "I like it," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said.

As he walked away Cam wondered if maybe he'd been too hasty in his assessment of his chances with the attractive doctor. There was something in her eyes at the end there … something that had him smiling. As birthdays went, maybe this one hadn't been a total bust.

"Happy birthday Cam," he whispered to himself with a grin.

**The End**

I used a prompt from twitter writing prompts: It had been too long. The quote is one I found on brainyquotes, credited to Satchel Paige.

As far as I could find, Cam was born May/June 1970 so this is set in 2010 when he turned 40. I've just assumed that SG-1 continued going out on missions and been deliberately vague about who's on the team now aside from Cam.


End file.
